Network aggregation is a technique of aggregating multiple physical links into one link for the purpose of increasing speed and providing fault tolerance in network systems that require constant uptime. Specifically, link aggregation techniques combine multiple network connections in parallel in order to increase throughput beyond the limits of a single connection and to increase network resilience in the event of network failures. One such implementation of link aggregation is the Link Aggregation Control Protocol (LACP). LACP configurations increase network bandwidth to servers by configuring aggregated links on servers, network switches, and other network equipment.
However, maintaining high bandwidth becomes increasingly difficult when using link aggregation protocols because bandwidth may be limited to the maximum bandwidth of a single device within a network path. Additionally, bandwidth on configured network paths may be limited due to changes in network load that may cause bottlenecks if network devices on the configured network paths unexpectedly increase. Link aggregation protocols, such as LACP, require configuration of multiple network devices, and once configured, require significant effort to reconfigure the network devices to account for changes in data flow across the network. Therefore, a method and system for monitoring and configuring network devices to account for the current state of a network is desired.